The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) is renowned as one of the strongest health sciences campuses in the world, in part due to the outstanding training programs in biomedical (laboratory-based), translational, and clinical research. This application envisions a Career Development Program in Diabetes Research for Pediatric Endocrinologists, called KIDs (K12 In Diabetes). The overriding goal of our application is to provide outstanding, focused, structured, mentored, and nurturing career development, training, and support for junior faculty in Pediatric Endocrinology who are committed to pursuing academic careers in type 1 diabetes mellitus (T1DM) research. Our proposed program builds on the successes and experiences of our Pediatric Endocrinology Division, with a longstanding T32 fellowship program, and our highly regarded Diabetes Center, with a Diabetes Education and Research Center (DERC). These well integrated centers, with substantial infrastructure and resources, will enhance the breadth and depth of opportunities for our Scholars to be successful in their independent academic career paths and to contribute significantly to the field of T1DM. KIDs Scholars will be selected by a multi-disciplinary Advisory Board through local recruitment as well as a national search. Depending on research focus, the Scholars will be integrated into either a robust, pre-existing Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) with an associated K12 program, or comparable programs in the biomedical sciences. They will pursue training in biomedical, translational or clinical research, depending on their prior experiences and career goals. The Scholars will develop an individualized career path with careful oversight from a Mentoring Team, establishing a foundation from didactic training in relevant research areas, and development and execution of their specific research projects. The Scholars will have access to a diverse group of highly accomplished investigators in various aspects of T1DM research, who are committed to serving as Scholar Mentors. The assembled Faculty Mentors have a history of forming interactive, collaborative networks in the UCSF diabetes community (and beyond), which lends itself to the development of multi-disciplinary teams for the KIDs Scholars. The specific aims of the KIDs Program are: 1. To recruit a superb and diverse (both ethnically and scientifically) group of Scholars early in their academic careers and to support them in their first few years beyond fellowship as they become strong independent investigatorsin T1DM research. 2. To provide outstanding, multidisciplinary, biomedical, translational, and/or clinical research training in partnership with other university resources, such as theCTSI and associated Clinical and Translational Science Training Program (CTST), as Scholars pursue academic careers in T1DM. 3. To provide an academic incubator for each Scholar that provides a rich and lasting mentored experience and fosters scientific career development through: a) pairing Scholars with experienced Mentoring Teams from diverse disciplines; b) assuring Scholar integration into biomedical, clinical and translational research programs at UCSF; c) educating Scholars by providing integrated scholastic training in relevant core disciplines critical to future success; d) supporting Scholar research by providing seamless accessibility to scientific and administrative infrastructure and core methodology experts; e) ensuring that Scholars are trained in the ethics of conducting research and research compliance. 4. To develop the next generation of mentors and leaders in Pediatric Diabetes and T1DMresearch at UCSF and around the country.